


Regarding Cats And Communication

by TheCatAndTheCrow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cutie pies, Fluff, M/M, cuddling!, kenhina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCatAndTheCrow/pseuds/TheCatAndTheCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma has a bad day and listens to some of Hinata's old voicemails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regarding Cats And Communication

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovlies! This fic is based off of acekeiji's kenhina headcanon!

Today had been a shitty day, and Kenma was moping because of it. Volleyball practice had been cancelled, his train was late, he got rained on, and his damn microwave broke and he had nothing to eat because the only things he had to eat required a microwave. 

Kenma flopped on the couch, curled up under three blankets and turned on the TV. After flipping through the channels for a few minutes, he turned it off and continued pouting, shifting around every few minutes, feeling incessantly uncomfortable no matter how he moved around. His orange tabby cat jumped up on the side of the couch, startling him. 

"Kyo, stop that." The cat pawed at his face and turned himself in circles, his tail dragging across Kenma's face making him sneeze. 

Kyo was a birthday gift from his boyfriend, who decided that a pet was required because they lived far apart and Kenma would occasionally admit to being lonely. The cat was the same color as Hinata's hair and though he'd never tell Hinata, Kenma did like the cat. 

That's when it hit him. Hinata. Hinata always left him messages. Every single day without fail. He never replied to them of course, but Hinata said he didn't mind, since Kenma despised talking on the phone. He couldn't read body language or see any social cues or hear the specific inflections in a persons voice so Kenma always felt awkward on the phone. Like he was missing a key element needed to actually socialize. But he liked to hear Hinata's voice, so Hinata left messages on voicemail and Kenma listened with a soft smile on his face, and he'd text Hinata almost incessantly. Strangely enough, texting was different that calling. He could take his time and choose what he wanted to say carefully like he would in person. He pressed the little button on his phone to play Hinata's voice mail from today. 

"Hey, love! Practice was fun, and the university coach wants to move me and Kags to starting lineup! As a freshman college player! I'm so excited! It's raining today, so I'd bet you're curled up on your couch with all the blankets you can find. Make sure you turn the heater up though too, or you'll catch a cold. Also it's been three weeks since I reminded you so Kyo's probably almost out of food. Also, I hid some hot chocolate under the granola bars you hate, so go have some of that since it's rainy! Don't be mad, I only hid them so you'd have them when you forgot to buy them yourself. Oh yeah! I saw a yellow kitten today and I laughed because it reminded me how you had a funny yellow hair color that was growing out when I first met you. The cat didn't have an owner so I took it home, so let's think of a name for it, okay? Hmmm I think that's all I have for today, bye Kenma!" Kenma could hear Hinata's goofy smile even over the voicemail. 

He scrolled all the way down to the date 3/8 and smiled as he pressed play, this was his favorite. 

"Hey, Uh. Kenma. So, I know I've been away for a few weeks and I know you hate talking on the phone but I miss you and....I...I JustwantedtosayfhatIloveyouandthatsallbyeimsorry." 

A small smile tugged at Kenma's lips and he snuggled up on the couch with Kyo and listened to the next one. 

"Hey! Guess what? I'mmmmm dating the official setter for Tokyo Universityyyyyyyyy. I'm dating a totally weird volleyball cat who I looooovveeeee. Congrats on being the official setter babe, text me when you can okay? Also. Brunch on Tuesday? We have to celebrate!" 

Kenma snorted at his ridiculous boyfriend, that was from a while ago, and Tuesday brunches were now a weekly occurrence. 

Kyo turned himself in circles and flopped down on Kenma's arm. He moved his arm and Kyo sneezed at him in contempt. 

Kenma took a breath and dialed Hinata's number. 

"Hello? Kenma? Are you okay?" Hinata asked in rapid-fire alarm. 

"I'm fine, don't worry." Kenma replied, amused. 

"Oh, okay. Thank god. What's up sweetie?" Hinata said, his sunshine voice making Kenma instantly relax. Despite being on the phone, at least it was Hinata. His ridiculous sunshine boyfriend.

"Hm. You were right. I'm sulking on the couch and my microwave is broken." Kenma said. 

"Then you may have to go out to get something to eat, huh?" 

"Mmhm." Kenma agreed miserably. 

"Actually. Don't. I'll be over in an hour and half." Hinata said excitedly and hung up.

Kenma was rather shocked by the abrupt hang up. 

Oh. Hinata's coming over. A small, happy spark started to flutter around in his stomach. It'd been two weeks since they'd seen each other because they'd both so busy with training for the upcoming tournament. 

 

After two hours of Kenma just wasting time on his phone and drinking hot chocolates there was a knock on the door. Kenma would never admit to how fast he threw off the blankets and rushed to the door. Never. 

"Kenma!" Hinata grinned and crashed into him with a soaking wet hug. 

"Hey! Stop you're soaked!" Kenma protested against the very cold hug. Hinata smiled mischievously, pecked him on the cheek and released him from the hug. 

"Sorry, I forgot. You only like catch-and-release hugs." For Kenma the ideal hug only lasted for five seconds or less,  
Whereas Hinata preferred nearly half a minute. But since that made Kenma uncomfortable most of the time (unless he or Hinata was sad or angry about something, then hugs sorta turned into cuddles on the couch. Snuggling Kenma didn't mind because it wasn't as much contact and he could watch a movie or okay video games and cuddle at the same time so that was okay for him. 

Kenma rolled his eyes, "Go change, or you're going to get sick." 

Hinata nodded and tossed a plastic bag to Kenma, it was covered in raindrops but full of warm food. Hm. Mac and cheese and toasted sub sandwiches. What a wonderful person Hinata was. 

"Thanks for the food, love." Kenma called. 

"No problem, besides, running through the rain was pretty fun." Hinata emerged from the guest room wearing some of Kenma's old pjs. 

They grabbed forks and sat down on the couch, Kyo meowing for some meat from the sandwiches. 

"No, silly cat. That's my food, yours is over there." Kenma rolled his eyes, more in affection than real annoyance. Hinata had barely been there five minutes and Kenma could already feel his bad mood dissipating. The food might be helping too.

"So, how was your day?" Hinata asked, giving Kenma his full attention. 

He never could figure out how someone as sporadic as Hinata could focus so well, and make someone feel so important. When they talked, Kenma never felt ignored, which was something he hadn't realized he minded until he'd met Hinata. 

Hinata may be one giant bubble of energy, but when it came to the things or people he cared about, all that insane energy would focus. And Kenma never had to worry about not knowing where he stood with Hinata, as he was an open book and a generally straightforward person. Kenma wasn't as much, but Hinata put constant effort in to figure him out and had this become fluent in "cat speak" as he referred to it as, and respond to the things that hadn't even been spoken yet. 

Kenma replied after a long pause, "Practice was cancelled, I got rained on, and my microwave broke. That sucked. But now I guess it's okay since you're here and you brought food and so I think now I'm okay." 

Hinata let his head rest on Kenma's shoulder. He didn't say anything and Kenma sighed in contentment. 

After a few minutes Hinata's breathing evened out and Kenma knew he'd fallen asleep. Ridiculous. He has practice early tomorrow morning and he came over here anyways. He'll have to catch the midnight train if he wants to get to practice tomorrow. What a ridiculous, lovely sort of person. 

And so, Kenma drifted off into sleep, a little smile still on his face.


End file.
